Uncovered
by Allan.J
Summary: Alguien informa a Chris por radio de que han descubierto al ex-marine Billy Coen con vida... Historia totalmente inventada Excepto personajes , escrita en español.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

-¿Christopher Redfield? -La voz sonó entrecortada por la radio.

-Diga.

-Hemos recibido información sobre el ex-marine Billy Coen, dado por muerto.

-¿Información? ¿Que clase de información?

-Sospechamos que puede seguir vivo...

-¿Vivo...? No puede ser. Rebecca hubiera cumplido con su trabajo si le hubiera visto con vida.

-Según la información de algunos vecinos en un barrio de Gondor, está conviviendo en un edificio blanco de esa misma ciudad.

-Eso es muy fácil de decir, ¿uh?... Los vecinos se pueden confundir con cualquier otro hombre, no podemos desplazarnos hasta tan lejos para que después sólo sea un error.

Además mire, si tiene un segundo, le busco el informe...  
Escuche.-Chris sacó un papel entre muchos y leyó:-

El 23 de Julio, un vehículo de la Policía Militar fue encontrado en las Montañas Arklay. Cerca de éste se hallaban los cuerpos de sus miembros y otro no identificado.

De acuerdo a la información de las autoridades militares, el cuerpo fue identificado como el del ex alferez Billy Coen, que había sido sentenciado a pena de muerte por un consejo de guerra el 22 de Julio.  
Mientras Coen era transferido por escolta militar de la marina, debieron experimentar algún tipo de accidente. Los cuerpos estaban gravemente magullados, aparentemente desgarrados por animales salvajes.

Al día siguiente volvimos a la localización para recuperar los cuerpos, pero no pudimos encontrarlos en ninguna parte.

Las autoridades han solicitado que le entreguemos el cuerpo de Coen como prueba de su muerte, pero debido a las circunstancias descritas arriba, será una difícil tarea recuperarlo.

He pedido que se cierre temporalmente este caso hasta que tengamos nuevas noticias.

Departamento de Policía de Racoon City  
S.T.A.R.S. Equipo Bravo  
Rebecca Chambers

-Ajá, bonito informe y suena todo muy creíble. Pero...¿Y si es cierto? Siempre hay una posibilidad de todo. Ese asesino puede seguir suelto... Y aquella chica, Rebecca, lo puede haber equivocado con otro tipo.O simplemente no estaba en el vehículo, o...

-Si fuera así- cortó Chris- además, no sería asunto nuestro... llama a la polícia.

-Pero fuisteis ustedes los que lo dieron por muerto. Ahora deben cumplir con sus responsabilidades.

-Ehh... Está bien, está bien. Sólo porque somos un equipo digno de admiración y no queremos poner en peligro a la población... Dame las coordenadas... pero será un simple vistazo ¿vale?.

-Claro. - El hombre se aclaró la voz y continuó- Son...

¿Qué tal el comienzo? Espero que os interese. ¡Han descubierto a Billy Coen! ¿O...no?

¿Habrá sido una equivocación de los "vecinos" o el hombre de la radio puede ser un enemigo...de Billy? O quizas hasta un amigo...

Si lo descubren, puede suponer hasta un despido de Rebecca Chambers.

En fin, nos vemos en: Capítulo 1- Gondor.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1. Camino a Gordon**

Las hélices giraban rápidamente haciendo un estruendoso ruido. El helicóptero viajaba ahora desde

Rad-Fiè hasta Gordon. Era un poco viejo, color verde militar y abollado por algunos sitios. Pero aún servía. Chris no había querido alertar a sus compañeros de equipo ya que podía ser una mera confusión y, decidió pues, hacerlo por sí mismo. No es que se le diera muy bien dirigir helicópteros, de hecho, era la tercera o cuarta vez que lo hacía. Pero para pasar desapercibido, debía apañárselas como fuera.

Iba en el sillón de piloto, un sillón que anteriormente podía haber sido lujoso, de cuero negro. Pero, ahora, lo que quedaba de el era sólo goma espuma que habían puesto para sustituir a un porrón de muelles oxidados.

"_Si no hubiera recibido esa intercomunicación por radio...ahora estaría tranquilamente tomándome un café..." "Además...¿Qué tengo yo que ver con ese asesino?" "Debería venir Rebecca, que para eso fue ella la que informó..." "¿Y por qué no la he llamado?" _

Entre lamento y lamento, Chris sobrepasó su destino.

-¿Chris? -La voz de una chica lo puso alerta.

-¿Q-quién...?- se dio cuenta de que reclamaban por radio.- ¡Ah! ¡Al habla!

-¿Pasa algo?

-Nada, no te preocupes Rebecca.- Fue capaz de reconocerla.

La chica carraspeó y siguió su interrogatorio.

-¿Nada? ¿Qué estas haciendo? ¿Dónde estás?

-¿Por qué debería decirlo? ¡Soy tu jefe!

-Chris...- En la voz de ella se notaba cierta desconfianza.

-Verás...el ex-teniente Billy Coen ha aparecido supuestamente con vid...- No llegó a terminar la frase.

-¡¿Billy!

-Exacto... ese que tu diste por muerto.

-Lo sé... ¿C-cómo puede haber aparecido vivo? ¡D-debe de ser una confusión! - A Rebecca se le vino el mundo encima.

-Yo también pensé eso y, ahora voy en su búsqueda. A Gordon, que por cierto, nunca había oído hablar de él.

-Se ha dejado reconocer...¿Cómo ha podido pasar...? Debo ayudarle...

-¿Dices algo?

-¡Chris! ¡Déjame ayudarte!

-Que va, que va... ya voy de camino... y...¡¿PERO DÓNDE VA ESTE TRASTO?-Chris había pasado ya su destino desde hace tiempo y se percataba ahora de que, debía de dar otra larga vuelta...

Rebecca oyó el grito de su capitán y cómo la radio que el custodiaba caía al suelo. Dudó si contarle a sus compañeros lo que acababan de comunicarle. Pero, antes de ir junto con los otros, otro pensamiento mucho más importante para ella inundó su mente. _Billy... Aquel con el que había vivido su peor experiencia...y aquel que le salvó la vida innumerables veces...Aquel que ella dio por muerto para liberarlo de su ejecución... ¿Se había dejado ver? _Tenía que actuar de inmediato. Antes de que todos lo supieran.

_¡Ya está!_ Seguidamente, corrió junto a su equipo.

-¡Hey chicos!

-Rebecca, ¿qué pasa?- preguntó Roy.

-Misión urgente de Chris...Esto...Hay que trasladarse a...-Hizo un esfuerzo por recordar el nombre que había mencionado Chris-...a Gordon inmediatamente.

-¿Y eso, dónde está?

-Seguro que el piloto lo sabe, avisadle y preparad vuestras cosas, salimos en media hora.

-¡¿Media hora?

-Órdenes del jefe.

-¡Enseguida!

La sala se despejó inmediatamente de personas. Ni un alma. Sólo Rebecca.

Sabía que mentir no estaba bien y, que le iba a caer una buena reprimenda sólo por haberlo hecho...

Pero no iba a permitir que Billy fuera ejecutado, no, ya lo había librado una vez y podía volver a hacerlo. Y no había tiempo que perder.

Fue a su habitación con un ritmo más rápido de lo normal.

El helicóptero aterrizaba ahora sobre una de las islas más pequeñas que rodeaba Gordon. A Chris se le había acabado su combustible y parar allí no le pareció mala idea... sólo una pérdida de tiempo.

Si por un casual fuera verdad y llegara la orden de búsqueda a oídos del ex-marine, podía huir y desaparecer otra vez.

Bajó del vehículo apoyando una mano sobre la barra fría de metal y puso con firmeza sus pies sobre la nieve. Se decía que Gordon era una ciudad característica por sus bajas temperaturas y por lo que Chris había visto, así era. Nevaba.

No le hacía gracia tener que instalar el sólo el combustible así que, se adentró en el poblado que tenía a la vista para preguntar a un mecánico...

-¿Todos listos?

-¡Listos!-Gritó el equipo al unison.

Un helicóptero nuevamente mucho más presentable que el primero, despegaba ahora de la nueva base del equipo Bravo en Rad-Fiè. El helicóptero lucía un logotipo blanco en su parte derecha en la que se podía leer : **Team **_**Bravo. **_Las letras contrastaban contra el resto de colores oscuros, que, hacían que el vehículo fuera casi invisible por la noche.

A Rebecca le recordó su primer día. Nerviosa, esperando apoyo por parte de sus antiguos compañeros...

Agitó la cabeza. Se prometió no volver a pensar en ellos y no lo iba a volver a hacer...no de nuevo.

Aunque hubiera pasado poco tiempo junto a su viejo equipo, Rebecca sentía gran afecto por todos y cada uno de ellos... la habían tratado como a una hermana pequeña.

-Bueno y...-Edd, el piloto, hizo ademan de preguntar- ¿Cuáles son las coordenadas?

Todo el equipo dirigió una mirada a Rebecca.

-Esto...las coordenadas...si...emm...

El grupo la miraba con confusión en sus rostros.

-Rebecca...¿Acaso no te ha dicho coordenadas? Gordon se divide en varias islas y, la central, es la más grande de todas...tardaríamos AÑOS en encontrarle...

-Verás...-Rebecca rezó para que Chris tuviera de nuevo la radio a mano y preguntó- ¿Chris? ¿Me recibes?

Unos segundos después, llegó a sus oídos una respuesta.

-Te recibo, cambio.

-¿Dónde estás? - Sintió un gran alivio al oírle. Sabía que no le iba a decir las coordenadas pero, con suerte, si el nombre de la isla en la que se encontraba.

-Pues el combustible del helicóptero...se ha acabado, estoy en una de las islas que rodean Gordon central...O eso creo. Voy a preguntar espera un segundo, corto.

Rebecca levantó su rostro preocupado hacia su grupo.

-¿Y bien?

-Va a preguntar.

-Bien, a esperar...

Chris ando varios pasos. La calle estaba desierta. No lo aparentaba pero, estaba asustado. Cada cosa le hacía recordar que debía estar alerta... esas criaturas que carecen de voluntad y se comportan como autómatas...podían aparecer en cualquier momento, en cualquier segundo...

-Perdona...

Chris se giró casi al mismo tiempo que agarraba su CZ92, una pistola pequeña pero con grandes resultados contra los zombies.

Un chico de cabellos blancos y ojos verdes le miraba, y parecía que le había hecho gracia ver su diminuta arma.

-¿Tiene algún problema?- Dijo casi riendo.

Chris guardó el arma pero no la desconfianza.

-Buscaba a un mecánico.

-¿Un mecánico? Has tenido suerte, tienes uno ante tus narices.

-¿Tú?

-Peter a tu servicio.- El chico le extendió la mano. Parecía demasiado joven para tener el oficio. Chris le echaba unos... 16 o 17 años. Dudó un instante pero, estrechó su mano.

-Chistopher Redfield.

El chico sonrió.

-Y bien, ¿Dónde está el problema?

-Es un helicóptero...

-Ajá. Suelen venir pidiendo combustibles de aeronaves...- Peter se ajustó a su cintura las herramientas.- Peero... yo no cargo combustibles.

-...¿Entonces?

-Espere hombre impaciente.-El chico rió.- Por un módico precio yo...instalo un cargador automático

con el que nunca más tengas que parar a cargarlo o comprarlo... Todo ese dinero cada vez que se acaba el combustible...¿Es una buena pérdida verdad? Pues por sólo un poco más... Tendrás el I.C llamado así por mis clientes. El Combustible Infinito. ¿Qué, aceptas?- Parecía impaciente.

-¿A que te refieres con un poco mas?

-30.000.- Chris se llevó una mano a la frente al escuchar la rápida respuesta del joven.

-¿¡30.000? ¡Ni hablar, ni hablar!

-Tu verás. No podrás salir nunca de esta isla porque soy el único mecánico que hay y...- le miró de reojo y empezó a caminar en dirección contraria a Chris- en fin. Como no podrás salir, nos veremos pronto, amigo.

Chris quedó quieto unos instantes observando a Peter alejarse paso a paso.

...

-¡E-espera!

El chico de cabellos plateados se paró un segundo.

-¿Mhm?

-I-instálamelo...

Al chico le envolvió la felicidad y corrió hasta Chris.

-¡Sabía que eras un hombre listo!

-Espero que no sea un timo por tu bien.

-Claro que no, claro que no. ¿Y dónde está el que va a ser mi próximo trabajo?

-Sígueme...-Chris no parecía estar aún muy convencido de su decisión...- Por cierto- Dijo mientras caminaba- ¿Dónde nos encontramos?

-Se ve que eres un novato aquí. Estamos en Yinnet, pueblo en el que vivimos la gente de oficio, la gente sincera y de verdad.

-¿Tú crees...?- Miró con desconfianza al chico...no parecía muy "de fiar".- Yinett...

Fin del capítulo. Espero que os haya gustado y no se haya hecho cansino.

En el siguiente aparecerá Billy, así que os veo en el cap.2.

Ah, Gracias por los dos reviews, se agradecen de verdad.


End file.
